No Dead Teen Spy Stays Dead
by lunarwings
Summary: Alex Rider. Declared dead at the age of 15 on a mission to the heart of Russia. 2 years later, Russia invades Britain. Now the world must take sides, and behind the scenes, the intelligence is working hard. Why did Russia attack? Only one person knows. A dead boy. Is Alex truly dead? Where does his loyalty lie? ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be updating the other one. But this idea came so...**

**Disclaimer: Me no own...**

Chapter 1:

There were screams. Shouting. Guns were shot in hot-blood as men decked out against one another in the streets of abandoned civilian areas. London was a war zone.

_An area 3km away from London_

"Send 200 units to zone 3." Mrs Jones rapped an area on the map of London marked with '3' in bold,black ink. "Employ guerilla tactics and shoot down the Russian military units. How many, Crawley?"

"200 units too, Ma'am."

"How accurate?" Crawley shrugged.

"As accurate as all intelligence, Ma'am."

_Not accurate at all._ Mrs Jones could feel all the pressure beating down at her. One mistake, the game was over. One mistake, and it was checkmate for them. A knock on the door. Mrs Jones looked at the screens displaying different areas of the compound. In front of her door. It was Byrne.

The head of CIA walked over to head of MI6. She narrowed her eyes. "Where are the others?" Byrne looked at her with dead eyes.

"Most have retreated and stayed neutral." _Disloyal scum. _"The only ones left are ASIS and RAW."

So Australia and India. She knew Australia would never betray them. But India was a surprise. Their relationships were average at best. She wondered the reason. _Now is not the time._ She should not be thinking these thoughts. _Concentrate. _"100 units to zone 2. Hide bombs in local houses. 20 units to zone 1 for reinforcement..."

* * *

_Russia, St Petersburg_

The MI6 agent shuddered as she was roughly hoisted down the corridor. Her partners from CIA and ASIS were dead. She had been taken hostage. In agent terms, this was the worst possible situation. And there was no way she could get out of it.

They had been so close. They were rising up the ranks of Russia. She was getting closer to the inner core. Yet all it took was one accented word, one rumour, one identity search, and it all came crashing down. She saw a door inexorably drawing closer with each step her captors took. As she drew to a stop in front of it, she heard bickering inside it. A bang on the table. Angry shouting. Then a calm voice crashing down on the entire room, silencing it. It was controlled, logical and very mature. The guard next to her grunted and knocked. "Come in." Again the calm voice.

"As I was saying, Russia has the upper hand. There is no need for risky advances. The intelligence has already been discovered." The man gestured to her. She knew that face. It was on every wanted poster, the highest bounty. But he was dead.

Yassen Gregorovitch.

* * *

_London, Zone 1_

It was an all out clash, the air thick with tension as soldiers hid in houses, behind bushes, shooting crazily at every figure through the smoke. Whether it was friend or foe they would never know. Yet even as this war continued, in one of the alleyways, there was a meeting. It was in the weirdest place, the lowest floor of a derelict bar. Seated at the table, were 4 people. Three were famous. George Thompson was information broker. He knew all, with networks reaching to intelligence and terrorist organizations. Anna Levi owned a computing company, and was also a master hacker with enough money to put America to shame. The final led the biggest gang in the underground USA with only the name Yeager. The final was famous, but under different circumstances. He was famous as a myth. Alex Rider, a boy in an adult world. Teen agent. He was a rumour, hearsay, yet he was also in the flesh. For 2 years he had existed for hire, and he received endless amounts of jobs, with only one condition. None could see his face. A contract-killer.

Four wealthy, influential people, sitting in that cramped space. It was a sight. They had agreed through several interactions on safe lines the area, place and people. The topic was the war. "Russia's the safest choice." Anna Levi started. "The safest economy, with the upper hand in soldiers. And they have Gregorovitch. That man survived being shot in the head. The luck of the devil."

George shook his head. "I say Britain. You never know with their intelligence. Cold-hearted bastards, but they are proficient, and excellent at the job. And it is their home-turf. And Russia isn't always the most unified country. Conflict between the leaders happens everyday."

"But they managed to launch this assault. I knew Yassen. He used to play with MI6." Yeager added his voice. The room grew silent once more.

"MI6 know their plans. Russia's moves are being leaked to MI6." George

"Not anymore, they were found today. It's possible plans were changed." Anna. Again the silence. Alex, who had said nothing in the entire meeting spoke. "MI6 are not stupid. But Gregorovitch has avoided capture for over 10 years. However, this is not intelligence, this is not assassination. This is war. And MI6 has the upper hand."

Yeager snorted. "Can we be sure that you are not simply being patriotic?" Alex leveled his glare at him.

"My bonds with Britain broke along with their trust in them." Another silence. George broke it.

"It seems we cannot reach an agreement. Let us split. If we do a bit of lobbying, we can see which one will pay the highest."

"I'll go with Rider. I cannot trust his _patriotism."_ It was Yeager. Alex shrugged.

"Fine by me."

* * *

Mrs Jones was in a bad spot. Her agents had been killed. The switch on the video had been flicked off. There was no more intel on Russia's actions.

And in a war, no intelligence was the end.

She did have a few generals secured, but not enough to work out the big picture. From now on it was all brunt force. And Russia had the upper hand in brunt force. This was not good, the odds were pit against her. So immersed in thoughts, she never noticed the muffled thump as her guards all silently fell unconscious. So absorbed she was she never saw the man until too late, bending over the map with all the units positioned around it.

"You're in a tight spot." He spoke, and Mrs Jones panicked. Where were the guards? Was this assassination? How? Was she going to die? The man laughed. "Calm down Mrs Jones. I'm only here to talk." Mrs Jones tried to suppress her movements. Slow her heart-rate. He was wearing a hoodie to conceal his face, although a few stray bits of hair escaped it. She met eyes, and they were very measured and controlled. Dangerous and professional. _Not to be messed with. _"Who are you?" No response. "Tell me before I detain you." He laughed again mirthlessly. Mrs Jones frowned. She knew this youthful, dark voice. _From an enemy? _She didn't know. "You don't need to know. And your guards will not be able to do any detaining. My friend has his minions surrounding the compound. You could be killed if I give the word. Do you understand your predicament, Jones?" His voice continued on, still controlled with a commanding element. She took a deep breath. It was not a bluff. "Who's your friend?"

"You know him as Yeager." Not a bluff at all.

**R&R plz for faster updates**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't worry I won't abandon this story... If you guys review. Teehee! Remember: review=happy author=fast updating**

***made an edit**

**Disclaimer: Nonononono Alex**

"Think wisely Mrs Jones." The man grinned, showing flawless teeth to her. She stared at him. There was something familiar about the way he moved. _Like an agent. _But she didn't have time to play Guess the Person. Right now there was a band of _thugs outside her door. _She mentally popped a peppermint in her mouth: her packet was in her house at London. If she played this right she could get some massive support. "What do you want." She kept her voice controlled, barely.

"What we want hmmm?" The man pretended to think. "I guess we want...money? No, we have enough of that. How about this. We have four people. Anna Levi, George Thompson, Yeager and me. The other three would like all infiltrators from MI6 gone. I'm a different story. I want secrets. Files." Levi. Thompson. Yeager. All suspected of crimes. Yes she had infiltrators in their groups but they could be easily withdrawn. But the man was another proble,. He had just told her to hand over what MI6 was made for. Intelligence. "And if I refuse?"

"Well...I'm sure Russia will cooperate better." Mrs Jones ground her teeth together. Did he really give her an option?

Yeager walked into the room. "Are you done?"

"Yes. How about Levi and Thompson."

"They got a bad deal. They're not budging."

"Too bad for them. But they're not on the losing side, I guess." Mrs Jones was in shock. Who was this man, to speak with the master of the underground without any fear or respect? She had all major criminals faces memorized to scratch. This person met none of the profiles.

"What have they offered for us?" Yeager asked the hooded man.

"Information and they're digging out the infiltrators." Yeager held out his hand, and the hooded man looked at Mrs Jones. She frowned. Was this wise? What would her predecessor, Blunt, have done? "What are you offering us?"

The hooded man smirked. "Information. Our networks are wide. We know everything. We know you are...losing. Support. You'd be surprised how much manpower costs these days if you know the places. Training, perhaps if we feel up to it." Mrs Jones was very worried. Their offer seemed too good to be true. Why. She voiced it. "Why?" This time it was Yeager who answered, smiling wildly like a crazed madman.

"We are rich. But we don't care for it. We don't need any money." At this point his smile stretched from ear to ear. "We want to be entertained." And Mrs Jones barely repressed a shudder. _Do not be intimidated._ "Before you go, I would ask that you show me both your faces. So that I have a genuine contract to go upon." Yeager looked at the hooded man. The hooded man sighed. "There's no point anyway. Reaching out , he pulled the hood back.

Mrs Jones almost died of a heart attack.

Alex Rider.

* * *

She moved to speak, but Alex interrupted. "No, you cannot convince me to rejoin. You cannot threaten me. You cannot plead for your actions." He leaned in to her ear. "And you can never take me back to my past life. I'm too far in." He whispered it, but it was louder than anything. "How're you alive?" She could not stop the tremor enter her voice. She herself had seen firsthand the devastation at St Petersburg. Ruins, fires, corpses and so much blood. So much blood.

She didn't know what happened that day. No-one did. Everyone who knew anything was caught in the bloodbath. Except this boy in front of her. "That day. What...?" Alex looked at Mrs Jones with terrible eyes and smiled a terrible smile. "Horrible things, Tulip. Horrible things." He pressed a USB into her hand. "Hand in the information to us next week. Yeager's gang will send men to return information and manpower." And he left.

* * *

"Are you sure you didn't spill too much? She might have guessed." Yeager pressed him outside. "Definitely not, Mrs Jones has a conscience. She wouldn't even dream of what happened." Yeager narrowed his eyes and said nothing. In minutes, Yeager and Alex would meet up with Anna and George at the same pub. There would be issues and problems. If one saw them, they would definitely assume they were simply bored, wealthy people.

But they have dark history together.

**Suggestions? Who should appear? Can someone please think of a better title?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update, and it's not a long chapter...well you get what you get.**

**NOW GUYS _REVIEW OR ELSE_ NO UPDATES**

**aiming for at least 10**

All together, the operation was a massive success. Five SAS units had stormed the hideout, and there was the main camp for Russian recon. The intelligence had rooted out the traitors. It was progressing too well. Exactly as they had said. Mrs Jones was worried, and she had a gut feeling that filled her with dread. In the centre of it all, was Alex Rider. The St Petersburg Operation was something no intelligence agency touched upon. It was the world's taboo. That day, the crime world, both good and bad sides were bathed in a world of red. No-one knew what happened, and the ones that did were dead. Except Alex Rider. Mrs Jones curled her mouth into a grim smile. Surviving against the odds, was it? At large, he was like a black spot in the world. And there was no whisper of intelligence on him, but he seemed to know the bigwigs. Anna Levi, George Thomson, Yeager...Bigwigs indeed. Mrs Jones had a vague feeling she had stumbled upon the biggest secret in the Underworld...She sighed. Truly curiosity killed the cat. Time to call in some favors. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her smartphone. "Hello? This is Jones. Yes, I know you don't want to speak to me, but I want to ask you about something..."

* * *

The sergeant narrowed his eyes. He was no agent, but something had happened. All of a sudden, the intelligence was 100% accurate. There was an uneasy feeling in his stomach, and he trusted his stomach. This was the beginning of something big.

* * *

"Who shall we send?" Alex smirked at Yeager's question.

"We have manpower. We can always send them money to buy hitmen. God knows there's plenty of those."

"And the trainer we promised?" George prompted. "It's not like anyone good would do the job, and we need the best to train them." Alex smirked annoyingly.

"I was thinking about going myself, actually."

"Are you crazy?" Yeager exploded. "What do we do if they find out what happened back then? We'd be the most hunted people in the universe!"

"You can trust me."

"Can we, can we really?" Alex looked each person in the eye. Anna, who had stayed quiet, spoke up.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

That day was not a fruitful day for Mrs Jones. After making ten phone calls to reformed criminal organizations, she was nowhere near getting any information on Alex. Anyone who had even heard of him knew from sightings or were involved in the higher echelon of MI6. Alex was too good at being kept a secret. She could still call in many favors, but she wasn't sure she'd get anywhere...oh well, worth a try. Reaching for her telephone, she was startled when her smartphone beeped. She checked it.

_We have chosen a trainer for you. Tomorrow there will be a congregation of men added to your soldiers. They are reinforcements. Dw, they're loyal. I see some bugs have left. It sure was a surprise when my right-hand man abruptly left. That's why you knew my location..._

_Encrypt your access codes here for us to open the computer database and we will send the trainer over._

_I hope you keep your end of the deal._

That was definitely a threat at the end. Definitely. Mrs Jones put her hands into her head. This was not the first time she regretted being Head. She could sympathise with Blunt. _Not a good sign._ Does that mean she was crazy now too? She wrote down some numbers on the phone. Standard MI6 security level 2 clearance. Level 1 was just a bit too much trust placed. _Sent._

* * *

"It's here." George waved his phone around. Tapping the code into the computer next to him, he waited a while for the loading. Then whistled. "They're pretty good~." Alex scrolled through the files. "It's level two clearance. There's no file on me. But the rest is pretty high up there. Some pretty high-rank agent's data. Alex stopped for a second at a man's file, then continued scrolling.

It was Fox.

"Fine, we'll take it." Anna said. "Alex when are you going?" Putting on his black hoodie while checking to see if the guns, knives, bombs and poison were still on him and sliding two knives into the crook of his arm he answered her.

"Now"

**Don't kill me please...ok so next Alex will meet K-Unit. As an instructor. Sorry for a late update.**


	4. Chapter 4

"What's taking them so long?" Wolf could hardly contain his curiosity. Neither could any of his teamates. Then again, war tended to do that to you. Too much nervous tension involved. K-unit: Wolf, Snake, Eagle and Jaguar were pulled out of battle for this, as well as S-unit and N-unit. 3 elite SAS teams. "Is it a mission you think?" Snake asked reasonably.  
"Dunno, doesn't really seem like it." Jaguar replied reasonably back.  
Eagle sighed. "And I liked ordering those soldiers under us around." He retorted unreasonably. There was no further discussion. In the field near the base of headquarters, 3 SAS units stood, strung high and very irritable. Alex smiled at the sight. He would keep them waiting a little longer. Ten minutes later, a hooded man arrived, considerably 'late'. He made no move to signal to them and brief them. Instead he walked over to them and surveyed them. "What the hell? What are we supposed to do?" Wolf hissed to Snake.  
"Ummmmmm, sir?" Snake addressed the man. Only to get a punch to the face. The stunned silence after the unexpected move took down S-unit, standing next to them, in a flurry of movements. "Enemy!" Wolf roared. N-unit was next, and they had managed to get their act together too. Panther, the leader raced up to the stranger and went into defensive mode, circling around the attacker. His unit joined them. Taking cautious steps around him. Before it all exploded. The man moved fast, and even in broad daylight, it was like he wasn't there. In a flash, Panther went down. Disorientated, the unit members went after their leader. Then it was just K-unit.

"Jaguar! Get ready. Eagle! Call headquarters."  
"Yessir." Wolf narrowed his eyes. An unexpected calling, then an attack. And still no reinforcements. The fight was pretty loud, so why was no-one answering him?

* * *

Around 2 minutes later, 3-units made of the best members of the SAS went down to a complete stranger. They were all still conscious, just incredibly winded. The man relaxed his stance and shook his head, like he was disappointed. "And you wonder why they never catch criminals." Alex was, indeed disappointed. Of course, his fighting skills were first-class, but SAS members should be at least decent. He had best get their skill up-to-scratch before even bothering to teach tactics. Though he doubted the meatheads would understand anything. Oh well, this was a good way to get them to respect him.

"Listen up! I'm your trainer. Your higher-ups approve of your skills and label you the best. I am starting to doubt that judgement. You can't even take down me, how can you even dream of leading men into battle with such crap skills? Originally I was going to teach some warfare technique. But instead, I will have to do some serious combat training until you idiots are one fifth decent! I'm going to pull your act together. No complaining, or I will drop everyone, and the higher-ups will not be happy. Do you understand me?" There was no response. Alex didn't expect a response. They couldn't form a response winded.

"Class dismissed. But I expect you to polish your skills today. I hope that wasn't your reaction in a real scenario. Tomorrow I'll come back. I'll drop this whole thing if results don't show. And if I drop it, don't try to salvage your career." Just like that he left. Was he too harsh? Nah, SAS could handle that...Turning the corner of a nearby building, the shadows spoke to him. _A little more and they would have died. But you wouldn't have cared._

* * *

Mrs Jones pressed her lips together. The lesson obviously was not the most satisfying. Those men needed to make good of this damn fine chance for Alex to teach them. Or she would drop them.

A lingering doubt edged in the corner of her mouth. The fluid way Alex took them down. No hesitation. So fast. Those blows that only hit vital areas, but were controlled. Experienced, like a killer. And once again, she tried to understand the enigma MI6's head of operations could not unravel. These past years what had he done? Who was he? Once, she saw the Alex that was scared and frightened. But at least she saw him. Who was that strange, handsome man she saw?

* * *

_A terrorist attack, the papers had said. Killing the entire Russian government at their meeting. Completely destroying the country. It had been brutal, but could be waived as something that just happened. _

_Behind the scenes. A top-secret major summit of major world intelligence leaders. The discussion unrecorded. No-one ever knew what had happened. Because there had been no survivors. It was an unknown. Blunt had been there. Blunt had died. Accompanied by the death of the head of every known intelligence agency and around 100,000 civillians. No organization claimed responsibility._


End file.
